


Lessons of Engagement

by lodgedinmythoughts



Series: Lessons with Lokane [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Implied Smut, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgedinmythoughts/pseuds/lodgedinmythoughts
Summary: Loki attempts to persuade his dear Jane into a new kind of arrangement.





	Lessons of Engagement

“Well, we’re officially out of tea. I may have used the last bag—don’t kill me. If you’re nice, though, I might consider sharing.” With a steaming mug in hand, Jane entered the bedroom only to find it empty. She looked to the bed, its rumpled sheets a sinful reminder of what had taken place there—multiple times—not too long ago. Then she looked to the double doors leading to the small deck but saw no sign of Loki, only the dark, roiling waves of the sea ahead. A glance at the en suite whose door was half-open told her he must’ve been elsewhere in the seaside cottage his family owned.

Trading her mug for the laptop on the bedside table, Jane moved to settle against the headboard. But before she could get into bed, a strong pair of arms looped firmly around her waist.

“If there’s one thing in all the cosmos I’m quite certain of, it’s that I’ll never tire of seeing you in my clothing.” Loki’s voice was deep and familiar against her ear.

“Loki.” Jane turned her head.

“Expecting someone else?”

“Maybe.” She leaned into his bare chest, smoothing a hand over one of the arms he had locked around her before attempting to escape his hold. “Like someone who’ll finish this dissertation for me.”

One arm tightened around her middle as the other pulled the laptop from her grip and set it back on the nightstand.

“Wait, Dr. Selvig might’ve responded—”

“Jane, need I remind you for the thousandth time of our purpose in being here?”

“I know, I know, no work, just play. But hey, you didn’t stop me from bringing my laptop, so clearly, you don’t have a problem with me working just a little.”

His long fingers swept the hair away from her neck, leaving it bare it for his languorous kisses and heated murmurs. “Only because you have the capacity of being stubborn at truly astonishing levels. And clearly, I haven’t been doing a very good job of _playing_ if you’re still thinking about work.”

Jane might’ve smirked if she weren’t presently emitting a soft sigh and melting against his chest. He’d done just fine on that front. More than fine, actually.

She turned in his grip to face him and ran her hands across his shoulders, down his chest, purposely stopping before she reached the waistband of his boxers. “Ok. Wanna watch a movie, then?”

“To be quite frank…” He undid a button of his dress shirt she wore with one hand, revealing more of her skin to him. “There’s nothing I’d like to do less.” The blazing heat in his eyes sent her belly plummeting with instantaneous need.

When they later lay on the living room floor in front of the crackling fire, Jane let out a carefree laugh and hugged the blanket closer to her chest. “You’re trying to make sure we christen this entire place, aren’t you?”

Loki caressed her naked hip. “So many surfaces at our disposal, Jane. What’s a man to do?”

She snickered. “And non-surfaces.”

“So, you see the problem.”

“Obviously.” She snuggled up to him, wriggling closer so she settled against his chest, her head coming just under his arm that rested at the top of her pillow. She was utterly spent, boneless and relaxed. Her eyes drifted shut.

Her breathing had just started to even out, grow deeper, when his muffled voice reached her ears.

“Hm?” Her reply was sleepy, her eyes still closed. When he spoke again, she heard him with mildly clearer senses. She stilled. When her eyes fluttered open, they met his chest. Maybe she’d misheard. “Say that again?”

For a third time, his voice came from somewhere above her head, and there was no mistaking what he said. She was fully awake now.

She drew back slowly, though his arm remained curled around her waist. She lifted her gaze so that his lips took up her vision. Timidly, and very quietly, she asked, “Huh?”

Loki’s gaze was steady, the knuckle under her chin an anchor. “Be my wife, Jane.”

The air had gone from her lungs. She pulled her eyes up to meet his.

There’d always been allusions to a future together. In conversations over the years, in her head, in her heart. With a pang in her chest, she thought back to that moment she knew would remain an indelible memory. She’d been high above a winter-laden town, perched next to Loki on a log, feeling an unexpected peace until the realization hit her like a freight train.

He might very well end up with someone else. Someone who wasn’t her.

But that was then. And now, with his searching eyes shining in the firelight, the world and all its history was a mere distraction.

He smoothed his thumb over her chin, and she realized she still hadn’t said anything. “I want you to be mine—in every way, Jane. Marry me. Let me be your husband.”

Her heart was a ferocious beast inside her chest, trying desperately to break free. The only thing she could think to say was, “Convince me.”

Loki’s brows furrowed immediately in response and his lips parted. Jane’s insides were so light they had no doubt fluttered away from her, but still, she felt compelled to tease him. She smiled.

It appeared he’d gotten over his initial shock because in no time he had her on her back as he hovered over her. “If I truly must…” He slid one hand up her side like a brand until he palmed her breast. “I’ll begin by reminding you that you’re quite fond of me.”

She shrugged beneath him. “Quite.”

“Not to mention…” He lowered his face to her neck, hair tumbling over his shoulders to tickle her skin. “I find I’m quite fond of you.”

“Strange coincidence.”

“And…” His hand trailed away from her breast, thumb rubbing against her nipple. He planted a slow, claiming kiss on her neck. “You’d be my wife.”

Jane’s eyes flashed, and for the briefest of moments she thought she could see the future. “Hm. Pretty compelling argument, Odinson. Just let me think about it for a sec.”

“Ja—”

“Nuh—” A finger to his lips. “Still thinking.”

He fixed her with a stern look. “Think more quickly, woman.”

“What, afraid I’m gonna just up and disappear?”

He said nothing, but the way he squeezed her hip as though to hold her to him had her heart twisting.

She brushed her fingers across his cheek. “There’s nowhere else for me, Loki,” she told him softly. “You’re my home.”

He closed his eyes at that. Then he reached for her palm, pressed his lips against it. “My darling Jane.”

“On one condition.”

His eyes opened. “Oh, really?”

“No big, fancy wedding with hundreds of guests.”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“A small one will do.”

“And where, my dear, did you have in mind?”

“Anywhere.” Loki opened his mouth to speak but she quickly cut in. “Not _anywhere_ , Loki—I mean—I dunno, somewhere nice.”

“That narrows it down significantly.”

She knocked his chest. “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

The breath of his soft laughter warmed her skin. “I do, I do. Jane, I agree completely.”

“Really?”

“Really. We could get married in an alleyway dumpster, for all I care, and it’d make no difference to me.” Then he rolled his gaze upward and groaned. “Do me a favor and don’t hold me to that.”

Jane laughed and locked her arms around his neck, feeling such incandescent joy she thought she might cry. In response, Loki kissed her fiercely, then tenderly, then everything in between.

“I’m going to marry you,” she whispered against his lips.

“You’re going to marry me,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on the title and whether or not to include the proposal in the tags. I was like, do I spoil it or?? But then the title would've given it away anyway and I couldn't think of anything else, so.
> 
> As of now, I have one more installment in mind for this series 😢 ~~which may or may not change~~.


End file.
